Deja Vu
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bahkan setelah kau tiada pun, aku masih bisa merasakanmu, sentuhanmu, nafasmu, bisikanmu. Semuanya membuatku gila, engkau bagaikan Deja Vu yang tidak bisa kuhapus di dunia ini. Songfic Deja Vu Beyonce feat Jay-Z. Mind to RnR?


**Yosh! I AM FREE for a while~ :D Sebab akhirnya saya bebas dari UTS wahahaha, tapi tetep aja gak bisa tenang karena UN menanti di depan mata orz**

**Oke, ini cuma fic pelampiasan. Jadi saya sengaja gak hot-hot amat atau ntar malah kelewat hot mana saya tahu #bah# intinya selamat membacaaa XD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song "Deja vu" by Beyonce feat Jay-Z**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, PWP, lemon, eksplisit, typo?

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**DEJA VU**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

**Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you  
**

**xXx**

Di kamar yang tidak luas juga tidak sempit, perabotan yang terletak rapi dan diperhatikan kebersihannya. Melihat sekilasnya saja, semua orang pasti mengerti kalau ini adalah kamar seorang gadis mengingat banyak ciri khas menjurus ke sana. Dan memang benar, tampak seorang gadis memasuki kamar yang sederhana ini. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan juga kusut.

Sakura Haruno—nama gadis itu. Saat ini tak dapat dielakkan dia tengah terjebak dalam pikirannya yang tak berujung. Kantung matanya yang menggantung menunjukkan bahwa dia kurang tidur. Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai menjadi seperti itu? Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kini punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Gadis berambut soft pink itu menarik kakinya dan memeluknya, menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya kembali menerawang.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Cukup. Cukup satu nama, sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pemuda itu, lagi-lagi pemuda pengkhianat itu yang di dalam pikirannya. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya hancur bagai cermin yang terpecah belah dan tidak bisa menyatu. Namun..

**Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.**

Seperti waktu itu. Saat terakhir sebelum kepergiannya dari dunia fana ini. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada angin kencang atau hujan petir atau air bah datang, Sasuke—sang nama kekasih yang sudah tiada itu, meminta izin padanya. Meminta izin **untuk menyentuh tubuhnya**. Laki-laki yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, tiba-tiba meminta permintaan yang bahkan persetujuannya saja diragukan. Dan Sakura baru sadar beberapa hari setelahnya...

**Bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir sang kekasih.**

**xXx**

**Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it**

**xXx**

Di hari itu dengan ragu Sakura menurutinya. Mengingat mereka berdua sudah menyandang status 'tunangan' dan tinggal menghitung minggu menuju pelaminan. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula sudah beberapa hari sebelum itu, Sakura terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang terus murung seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Jikalau memang dengan mengabulkan permintaan aneh kekasihnya itu bisa mengembalikan senyumnya, **kenapa tidak?**

Malam ini mereka akan melakukannya, di kamar sang gadis. Melakukan itu di bawah sinar cahaya rembulan. Lakukan dengan pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru, nikmati malam ini, buat dunia menjadi serasa milik kalian berdua. Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik.

Dia memulainya, sang pemuda berambut raven memegang wajah gadisnya, menekan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Mencium lembut bibirnya, menjilati semua rasa yang ada, rasa cherry yang menggairahkan membuatnya ingin menjelajah lebih jauh ke dalam. Sakura mengerang merasakan permainan kekasihnya yang semakin ganas, meminta lebih pada dirinya. Mengabsen satu-satu giginya, menyapu rongga-rongga mulutnya juga langitnya, membuat tubuh gadis itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

Masih dalam posisi menyandar pada tembok, Sasuke belum berniat untuk memindahkan gadis itu pada tempat yang akan menjadi klimaksnya. Dia masih ingin mempermainkan gadis itu, merangsangnya, mendesahkan namanya, "Ngh ah, Sas.. hh.. keh.. kun.."

Kedua tangan kekarnya mulai aktif bergerak, menarik resleting baju merah marun gadis itu ke bawah. Membukanya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah perlahan. Sakura membantunya, di saat Sasuke mencumbu lehernya memberikan kissmark yang tidak sedikit juga kedua tangannya yang setia meremas buah dada yang sudah menegang, Sakura melepas baju kekasihnya dengan tangan gemetar. Menahan diri untuk tidak memekik lebih keras.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura bergerak, meremas rambut berbentuk khas milik kekasihnya yang kini mencumbu buah dadanya dengan bibir tipisnya yang dingin. Ingin rasanya dia jatuh dari posisinya yang masih berdiri saat itu juga. Tapi tubuh kekasih selalu berhasil menahan jatuh tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk terus berdiri dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan yang dilakukan. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, saat Sasuke kembali berdiri seperti sedia kala dan melumat bibir ranumnya.

Sakura mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak, saat Sasuke mengangkat lututnya di antara kedua kakinya, "Aaah!" Sakura mendesah dan mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan lutut Sasuke menggesek-gesek bagian bawah sana. Kedua kakinya menggeliat gelisah, ingin jatuh tapi kepala Sasuke menahan lehernya. Gesekan maju mundur itu semakin cepat dan Sasuke masih memakai lutut yang sama.

"Ah ah hah.." nafasnya menderu tidak teratur. Sasuke terus merangsangnya dengan lututnya yang masih tertutupi celana jeans di bawah sana. Sebelum Sakura sampai pada klimaksnya dan memekik lebih keras, laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aaaakh! Sasuke-kun!" erang Sakura yang tidak berhasil mendapat klimaksnya. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memerah gadis yang berhasil dia permainkan itu. Sebelum Sakura memprotes lebih keras, Sasuke menunduk dan membuka kaki Sakura lebih lebar.

Sasuke membuka rok Sakura hingga jatuh ke lantai, menyisakan celana dalam satu-satunya penghalang tubuh gadis itu. Itu juga tak bertahan lama karena Sasuke membukanya, "Sa.. Sasu—oh.." Sakura lagi-lagi harus mengangkat kepalanya dan menjambak rambut Sasuke di saat bersamaan saat laki-laki itu memajukan wajahnya pada daerah terlarangnya.

Sakura mendesah tertahan saat dia merasakan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun pada daerah kewanitaannya. Sakura hanya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu bagian luar daerah miliknya. Menggoda, memacu adrenalinnya. Sakura kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke, namun kali ini dengan gerakan menekan wajah Sasuke pada liangnya. Daerah itu sudah haus akan sentuhan, tidak cukup hanya dengan hembusan nafas, dia ingin lebih. Ingin sesuatu yang lebih dan dapat membuatnya terbang menuju dunia kenikmatan yang putih.

Sasuke menyeringai menyadari keagresifan kekasihnya. Masih dengan gerakan menggoda, Sasuke sengaja meniup-niupkan nafasnya pada liang kewanitaan itu membuat Sakura memekik dan lagi-lagi menekan kepalanya. Liang itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengenai bibir tipis Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir liangnya sekali dengan penuh antusias dan sedikit gerakan slow motion. Namun itu cukup membuat Sakura mengerang keras, dia mendesah kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke hanya melakukannya sekali, tidak berkali-kali. Padahal dia sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Sah.. Sasukeh.. k.. kun," desah Sakura.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke sesaat.

"Ah aku.." Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur. Jika maju, maka bibir Sasuke akan mengenai liangnya dan jika mundur, pantatnya akan beradu dengan tembok di belakangnya. Oh siapa saja bantu dia keluar dari siksaan yang begitu menggoda ini, itulah bahasa tubuhnya. Bukan begitu Sasuke?

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ada apa Sakura?" dia kembali menjilat liang itu, sekali, "Kau tidak seperti biasanya," dan berikutnya, Sasuke menghisap liang itu, menelan cairan-cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Ah oh~" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasakan hisapan Sasuke, Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membut dua bukit yang terlupakan di atas bergerak naik turun seirama, "kumohon ah Sasuke-kuun.." pintanya lagi diselingi desahan dan erangan yang memabukkan kaum Adam.

"Hn," Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur, menggelitik paha mulus kekasihnya bergerak menuju kedua pantat yang sedari tadi beradu dengan dinding. Meremasnya dari perlahan menjadi kuat, "permintaan mohonmu kurang," bisik Sasuke pelan, namun cukup bisa didengar.

Remasan Sasuke pada kedua pantatnya kembali menaikkan hormon gadis itu. Sakura benar-benar tak kuat lagi, dia ingin segera terbebas dari siksaan yang memabukkan ini, "Kumohon.. ah nggh Sah.. Sasuke-kuun!"

Sasuke tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menusukkannya pada liang yang sudah berlendir itu. Sakura kembali mengerang. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan pada lantai di bawahnya. Tubuhnya berguncang merasakan tusukan lidah Sasuke yang ringan namun mantap. Jambakan itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, Sakura membungkuk dan mencakar punggung Sasuke begitu dia merasakan kilmaksnya yang pertama.

"Oh, aaaaaaahh~!" Sakura berteriak kencang. Pandangannya menjadi putih seketika. Hampir saja tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh lantai kalau Sasuke tidak kembali menyandarkannya pada tembok.

"Umph," Sasuke kembali melumat bibir ranum itu lagi, saling betukar saliva sampai-sampai beberapa saliva menetes ke lantai. Peluh memenuhi tubuh mereka, atau lebih tepatnya baru Sakura. Setelah melepaskan ciuman ganasnya, Sasuke membiarkan tubuh Sakura merosot dan duduk mengangkang di depannya. Duduk kelelahan dengan tubuh dada naik turun karena terengah-engah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pose eksotis Sakura di depannya. Dengan duduk mengangkang menunjukkan liang kewanitaannya yang merekah, itu seperti tanda bahwa Sakura menantangnya, "Di luar dugaan, kau benar-benar agresif Sakura," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke bingung.

**xXx**

**Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu**

**xXx  
**

Sakura tidak berkata apapun, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di depannya menatap dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diekspresikan. Tapi entahlah, pandangan tajam itu bagaikan mengunci tubuh Sakura. Mata onyx itu seolah mengatakan 'kau-milikku-Sakura' atau sebagainya. Yang pasti hanya dengan pandangan tajam itu, cukup membuat seorang Sakura Haruno mendesah.

"Sasuke.. kun.." pandangan yang hangat, pandangan yang dapat menelanjanginya. Hanya dengan pandangan mata kekasihnya itu, Sakura sudah merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan disentuh. Sasuke menyeringai menyadari hanya dengan tatapannya saja Sakura langsung takluk dan mendesah di hadapannya.

Sasuke masih belum berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun Sakura tak tahan lagi, tatapan lurus Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali. Tangan Sakura bergetar, bergerak menuju liang kewanitaannya sendiri. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya melihat Sakura memasukkan satu jarinya sendiri ke dalam liang kewanitaannya. Keluar masuk ditambah gerakan liar pinggul Sakura yang menghentak-hentak di lantai. Ditambah jari lain, malah membuat gerakan semakin liar. Sekarang bertambah lagi, tiga jari sudah Sakura masukkan ke dalam liang kewanitaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun aah Sasukeee-kun!" erang Sakura dalam ritual individunya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang liar, benar-benar menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya tak terkecuali Sasuke. Tiga jari itu masih setia keluar masuk meski tubuh Sakura sudah mengilat karena peluh.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, seringai tidak bisa dia hilangkan dari bibirnya. Puas sekali dengan pertunjukan ini. Sasuke melirik celananya yang sudah semakin sesak, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura yang terengah-engah melirik Sasuke, "aku butuh bantuan jika kau menginginkan aku," pintanya sambil menunjuk celana jeansnya.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, benar-benar haus akan sentuhan. Dia membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang. Dengan enggan, Sakura melepaskan tiga jarinya dari dalam liang kewanitaannya. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya, merangkak menuju Sasuke dan setengah berdiri untuk menggapai resleting jeans Sasuke. Setelah dapat, Sakura menariknya turun ke bawah. Menyaksikan benda penting milik kekasihnya yang sudah sangat tegang.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang masih berdiri. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Boleh aku minta tolong?" pinta Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya, dengan ragu akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya membungkus kejantanan yang sudah menegang itu.

"Ungh," desah Sasuke merasakan hangatnya mulut sang kekasih. Sasuke mulai memegang kepala Sakura, mengerti tanda itu, Sakura memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"A.. Ah," Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat kedua tangan Sakura ikut beraksi dengan menekan kedua bola miliknya. Sasuke mencengkram kasur di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah memaksa kepala Sakura untuk maju mundur lebih cepat. Namun saat dia sampai klimaksnya, Sakura membalas. Dia sengaja mundur sehingga hanya menyentuh ujung kejantanan Sasuke, membuatnya mengerang.

Sasuke menaikkan pinggulnya meminta lebih. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Sasuke, merasa cukup akhirnya dalam satu hentakan, Sakura langsung membungkus kejantanan Sasuke seluruhnya dan menghisapnya keras-keras membuat Sasuke mengerang. Dan bingo, cairan Sasuke keluar.

Sasuke terengah, dia menatap ke bawah. Dia melihat wajah Sakura yang polos dan belepotan akan cairannya. Saat Sakura tengah membersihkan cairannya dengan lidahnya, Sasuke menarik wajah gadis itu dan membersihkan wajah Sakura, menjilat cairannya sendiri.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Apa pembukaannya sudah cukup?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Dan pandangan lurusnya berhasil menaikkan hormon Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kembali ingin merasakan sentuhannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terkekeh kecil, "Kalau kau tak mau tak apa," dia naik ke atas kasur dan tidur di atasnya. Membiarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang berdiri begitu saja di tengah kasur, "tapi kalau kau mau, **berusahalah**," Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tidak berkata apapun lagi, dia ikut merangkak ke atas kasur bersama Sasuke. Memegang kejantanan yang menegang itu. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan saat Sakura duduk di samping kejantanannya, "Sasuke-kun, aku—"

Sasuke mengerti, dia membimbing Sakura untuk berjongkok di atas bendanya. Pemuda raven itu menahan paha Sakura saat gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya ditusuk kejantanan itu. Sakura mengerang kesakitan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya di atas dada bidang Sasuke menahan berat tubuhnya. Terus hingga akhirnya sudah terbungkus sepenuhnya. Sakura mengerang perlahan, merasakan darah mengalir keluar.

Sebelum Sakura sempat bergerak, Sasuke menahan pinggulnya. Menyadari itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga akhirnya Sasuke sendiri menusukkan kejantanannya membuat Sakura memekik. Egonya sudah runtuh untuk mempermainkan sang pujaan hati. Sasuke terus dan terus menusuk, jauh lebih ke dalam, menyentuh titik klimaks Sakura. Titik yang bisa membuat gadis itu memekik menyebut namanya.

Tusukan yang datang bertubi-tubi rasanya bagaikan membutakan mata Sakura. Desahannya menggema di dalam ruangan sederhana ini. Sasuke tak tanggung-tanggung, dia bagai tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hingga akhirnya jatuh ke atas pelukan Sasuke. Sementara sang bungsu Uchiha masih menekan fokus pada di bawah, dia kembali mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung.

Ranjang berdecit, gerakan-gerakan erotis memenuhi malam itu, "Ah ah ah Sasuke.. Ah oh.. Sasukeeee!" bahkan Sakura sampai lupa menyebut embel-embel **kun **di belakangnya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke membutakan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan selain nama sang kekasih dan desahan karena efek perlakuan ini.

Kesadaran Sasuke sudah hampir kembali saat dia menuju klimaksnya. Dia sadar kalau dia maupun Sakura tidak memakai pengaman, mereka terlalu terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga dia yang ada di atas Sakura, beberapa tusukan lagi dan Sasuke melepas kejantanannya. Sakura terkulai lemas di bawah Sasuke, menyunggingkan senyum.

Sasuke pun sama, biar dia bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang dicintainya, tetap saja Sasuke merasa ini adalah senyum Sakura yang akan dilihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Waktu itu Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti itu, yang pasti dia mengucapkannya di telinga sang kekasih, **"Aishiteru Sakura.."**

**Ah, seandainya saja malam ini bisa lebih panjang.**

Yah, memang benar apa yang Sakura takutkan. Beberapa hari setelah itu saat Sasuke akan menuju ke rumahnya, dia tertabrak truk dikarenakan sopir truk yang mengantuk. Sakura benar-benar terpukul. Dia terus menangis karena hal ini. Sampai-sampai semua temannya pun kewalahan.

Sudah satu bulan sejak saat itu, Sakura mulai tenang. Tapi tetap saja watak ceria yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada kawan-kawan tidak bisa dia tunjukkan. Yang ada di kepalanya cuma Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ini. Di manapun dia berada, dia selalu merasa Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Masih merasakan pelukan Sasuke, ciumannya, sentuhannya, semuanya. Bagaikan Deja vu yang tidak bisa dilupakan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Bahkan Sakura pun masih merasakan di sekelilingnya hanya ada Sasuke. Sakura masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Sasuke waktu itu, sentuhannya yang memabukkan, keisengan untuk mengerjainya. Tak ayal, Sakura kadang mendesah sendiri mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tatapan lurus itu, kata-kata terakhirnya, semuanya berputar bagai gasing di kepalanya. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih bisa melihat bagaimana saat dia melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Benar-benar, bagaikan **Deja vu **yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Selalu muncul di benaknya, tubuhnya.

Ah, bahkan sekarang Sakura bagaikan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Mengeluarkan seringai seksinya, tangannya membelai rambut pinknya, wajahnya mendekat hingga jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi, nafasnya benar-benar terasa menggelitik membuat Sakura tersenyum. Hingga Sasuke berbisik di telinganya..

"**Hn, Deja Vu yang menyenangkan bukan, Sakura?"**

"Sasuke-kun.."

**xXx**

**Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh**

**Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu**

**Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's **

**Deja.. Vu**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Entah kenapa gak puas dan saya ngerasa jadi cowok mesum setelah bikin fic ini (=_=)**

**Maaf deh kalau aneh, kurang hot, gaje atau sebagainya, kan udah lama gak bikin lemon hohohoho #alibi# terus lagu Deja Vu-nya emang sengaja kuacak sesuai keadaan wkwkwk #seenaknya -plak# lalu kusarankan, DENGARKAN LAGU INI! Biar lagu lama, tapi lagunya keren, saya gak bosen-bosen denger dari dulu WAHAHAHA! #dibakar readers#**

**Yup yup, boleh minta review minna? :3**


End file.
